


Hold My Mead

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, References to Norse Religion & Lore, why loki is not allowed in petting zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: And he was never allowed into the petting zoo again.(Based on Loki's tug of war with a goat. Using his balls.)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Hold My Mead

**Author's Note:**

> Baa!


End file.
